monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenebroshi Kirin
This creature will drain the life of everything in the woods if it does not die-Scholar |image = |names = Dark Kirin, Tenebroshi |titles = Dark Phantom Beast, The Bringer Of Death And Decay |description = Look Below |species = Elder Dragon |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |size = Moderate |habitats = Fallen Woods, Ciemran Ruins, Everwood MHC Vivid Rainforest, Bitterturned Tunnels |relations = Kirin, Oroshi Kirin |elements = Dragon |ailments = Dragonblight, Poison |weaknesses = Thunder, Ice |move = Acidic Mist |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "A Kirin which its existence has been said only in legends where grand forests die from its very presence. Nobody knew it was real, until now.." |Attack page=- |Ecology= |Weapons=- |Armor=- |Carves = Tenebroshi Kirin Ecology |Pictures = Tenebroshi Kirin Photo Gallery }} Tenebroshi Kirin is an extremely rare Elder Dragon believed long to be just a dark legend from scrolls. It may be fought in G-rank and Ultimate Rank. It appears in Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy as the ★14 urgent. Appearance Its fur is stained violet with the essence of poison inducing powder. The hide of Tenebroshi is charred black by the dragon elements power. The crimson dragon thunder surrounds the Tenebroshi at all times unlike the regulars, whose thunder only appears when threatened. The horn is also coloured crimson. Behavior Its nature is shocking compared to its other subspecies, its essence makes it hostile to anything around it, even including plants. Forests have been witnessed withering away from the powder it releases which stops the growth and assorbsion of water. It even can create a sinkhole from weakening the soil and dissolving the roots. Intro *'Fallen Woods: Area 5': Ancient terror The hunter enters the ruin through a newly created hole. Unable to see through the darkness he/she lights a torch, unveiling a strange but creepy thing in the ruins center. It appears to be an ancient trap, with four crystals resembling Kirin horns on each side, they are black and lack any sort of power left. Now a shadowy figure dashes past blowing out the torch and leaving behind a mysterious purple mist. Before the hunter can do anything a Velociprey enters the area and investigates in curiosity what the cloud is. In a shocking scene the mist is revealed to be a lethal poison which causes the Velociprey to flail about and call for others as its pitch swifts dramatically low as it turns to a black liquid. The hunters dares not move from his/her position as the shadow appears again, draining up the liquid and leaving red mist next. Three more Velociprey enter the area responding to the dead ones calls and make the same mistake.... the supposed leader moves towards the cloud and it encases it. The Velociprey isn't shown as the other two start yelping as a loud fizzing sound echoes. The camera pans back to the Velociprey, a bare skeleton. Charging in an enraged Velocidrome appears already knowing there has been travesty in there. Behind them the shadow sheds the powder on the exit causing the Velociprey on the right to freeze in spot. The left one goes psycho and jumps about everywhere in the room causing the Velocidrome to give a commanding call, but fails. Suddenly the shadow finally reveals itself in front of the fear frozen Velociprey and knocks it through the mist presumably killing it. Velocidrome roars at the dark Kirin shape causing it to fire a dragon sphere at the now frothing remaining one and evaporates it instantly. Colour flows into the dark figure, revealing it to be Tenebroshi Kirin. Velocidrome lunges at Tenebroshi but it simply jumps back and counter attacks with a horn swipe breaking Velocidrome crest and scarring its eyes. Seeing its defense down Tenebroshi knocks it upwards making its horn glow red and impales it and brings it down to the stone, breaking Velocidrome's spine and kills it instantly. The hunter gets up to face the huge threat, and with Tenebroshi turning towards the hunter, the hunt begins! Battle A lot of mechanics from G rank Kirin/Oroshi Kirin's hunts carry over to this fight. However, there is a lot of new things about this fight that make it unique enough to be considered a different fight than the rest. It's biggest change is the inclusion of two permanent rage modes once the horn breaks making the fight more difficult either way. Unique Attacks Most of Kirin (4th gens) thunder attacks are used by Tenebroshi which have been changed to dragon. *'Dragon sweep' Tenebroshi raises itself up and swings its head vertically sending out a bolt of dragon in the same direction. *'Hidden strike' Tenebroshi suddenly disappears as the music goes quiet. A bunch of shadows appear around the area and all gather in one spot behind a random player before it suddenly strikes at such a speed it actually falls down after this attack. *'Flesh eating powder' Its aura/mane glows red as Tenebroshi seeming stands in the same spot. Without warning it leaps, spreading a large cloud of red mist around itself. The cloud itself drains health very fast (20healthpersecond) *'Poison powder' Same animation as the flesh powder with the obvious change being it spreading poison instead of acidic substances. *'Poison glob' For a second it opens its mouth and fires out a single small glob of poison. *'Leap and horn downthrust' Its horn glows violently crimson while turning towards a random player. Leaping a remarkable height it darts down causing a quake and a huge burst of dragon in a straight line. In rage mode this can OHKO unprepared players. (Ultimate Rank only) *'Dark spin' Rearing up for 2 seconds it sparks dragon before doing a 360° spin sending a dragon beam in the circle. Modes *'Armor Mode' When enraged its hide becomes immune to melee damage. Cannot happen if horn is broken *'Shock And Rage' If its horn breaks it goes into a permanent rage mode from losing one of its abilities. Activated if the last attack was dragon based. *'Toxic Rage' A horn break causes this if it did a poison attack before this. (Ultimate Rank only) *'Reapers Wrath' When Tenebroshi loses 40% of its health it will use this final form Shock And Rage Attacks Its violet fur becomes a blazing red. Scenery taints red. Dragon erupts from stub of horn *'Discharge' Tenebroshi's entire body glows until is unleashes a orb of dragon lighting around itself. *'Dragon summon' Fires a bolt of lightning into the sky. Dragon thunder begins to strike randomly around the area. *'Call of the dark beast' Tenebroshi rears up and let's out a cry similar of that to a Zinogre's. The call brings the players possible fears as it summons a Stygian Zinogre to aid the Tenebroshi in battle. (Only in unstable quests) *'Empowering the dark beast' If Stygian Zinogre is in the same area it may summon a single dragon thunder on it, charging it instantly. *'Dark charge' Stepping backwards it flashes dragon for a second before doing its charge surrounding itself with it. The speed from it causes it to slide afterward. *'Flesh powder fix' Its acidic cloud is put up to form an aura. Whenever it moves there's a chance the aura will shred a cloud behind Tenebroshi. *'Unbalanced sphere' A violent move as Tenebroshi combos front and back kicks three times. On the last front kick launches a ball of dragonlightning that bounces until it hits a player or it slows to a halt and explodes. *'Dragon horn beam' Its ultimate attack in this mode. Tenebroshi will launch a shockwave that knocks hunters away. The earth will shake as the scenery will seem to erupt into waves of crimson fire. Dragon is zapped into Tenebroshi where hunters must act to stop it. If hunters fail to stop Tenebroshi Kirin's charge up, the power is unleashes in a huge beam three times its size. The danger comes from its sudden turn towards the player with the lowest dragon resistance with an intention of a OHKO. And if it succeeds its horn regenerates and enters armor mode. If stopped it will fall over and be unable to preform this attack again. (Ultimate Rank only) *'Dark tornado' It stands on its rear legs as a flash of dragon lightning rushes towards it from its side. Its turns in a circle and sweeps the charged up power in a spinning dragon lighting tornado, moving side to side while going forward. Toxic Rage Attacks Its fur becomes even more misty and turning magenta. Scenery turns grey. Its poison is now deadly. *'Poison breath' A rather unexpected attack which replaces its dragon sweep. Has a longer reach than it. *'Toxic pillars' Raises pillars of solid poison in the same way how Oroshi Kirin raises ice spikes. *'Solid poison replacal' Poison mist swirls around its stump of a horn and forms a solid toxic spike. Any attack that involves its horn now does deadly poison. Although annoying it can be broken. *'Calling of the toxic bird wyvern' Tenebroshi rears up and makes a screech that either resembles an Iodrome or a Great Wroggi's call. The called monster will join the Tenebroshi in battle. (Only in unstable quests) *'Launching of poison' If it has the poison horn it may swipe upwards causing five blobs of poison to be flung up, randomly landing in the area. *'Revolting river' Vomits out a single blob which bursts into an downstream of lumped toxic fluid. *'Poison mist fix' Same as the flesh mist, but poisonous. *'Gurgled burst' Its ultimate attack in this form. It does its poison breath and suddenly goes wild, sending out poison globs everywhere. Ending it all out is a toxic whirlwind that does massive damage with upswing and it grows its horn back if it finishes the move. If interrupted it won't be able to do this attack again. (Ultimate Rank only) *'Poison wave' Toxic mist gathers in its mouth, and it shoots out a wave of poison mist in front of it, and extends the further it goes. (Ultimate Rank) Reaper's Wrath Original horn is replaced by a dragon thunder spear double its length. Fur turns magenta and crackles with dragon and its hide turns jet black. Scenery starts distorting. Shares moves from both rage modes. Its voice sounds like its been affected by the Apex status *'Yell' When changing into this form it is surrounded by a dark cloud red and purple. It soon clears with Tenebroshi roaring which requires earplugs. *'Twin spheres' To the left it sweeps and launches a dragon sphere, then suddenly sweeps to the right launching a poison ball. *'Double uppercut' With its horn it uppercuts in a similar way to Alatreon. *'Mixing of clouds' Now it can leave behind clouds that are a mixture of red and purple that drains health and inflicts deadly poison. *'Poison on the ceiling' It spits a glob in the air where it will land soon a few feet away if their is no ceiling. If there is a ceiling the poison will randomly drip from it's position. *'Deaths protection' Four orbs of dragon surround its hide making it glow a whitey red colour. Upon attacking while active the colour starts to darken until it reaches crimson red. The Tenebroshi will raise to the sky and explode the built up power in a quick draconic orb around itself. *'Shadow execution' This forms ultimate attack. It dashes in a random direction and disappears. A shadow will speed towards a hunter and stun him/her. The Tenebroshi will appear and dash extremely quickly in front of the player and jump and seeming impale its horn through the players head. The biggest danger is that this move OHKO's stunned players, and does 90% of maximum health of others. Rage State See above Carves G Rank *'T.Kirin Finehide' Sharp black pelt from the Tenebroshi Kirin. Its pattern is a sign of decay. *'T.Kirin Darklash' A tail made to absorb the element the user is controlling. *'T.Kirin Erodefur' Deadly fur that does what legends say, absorb life into its lining. *'Deathly Spear' A horn which limited power for worthy foes. Even though its weak it took the lifes of many a foolish opponent. Ultimate Rank *'T.Kirin Stronghide' Solid jet black hide taken from a deathly creature. It is considered bad luck to even look at it. *'T.Kirin Corruptscarn' Strong and sharp, this evolved tail provided a sudden end to those who attempted to sneak attack the darkness. *'T.Kirin Doomfur' Saturated to its thickest regions in poison, dragon substitutes it if raged, what even is this abomination of "fur"? *'Reaper's Spear' The only thing holding back the terrors power, if one breaks it, the binding of evil is broken... Mount Tenebroshi is mounted on its back. It will rear up and then leap frantically around the area much like its regular species. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Tenebroshi Kirin is an Elder Dragon, meaning its immune to its effects. Quests (MHTF) Plague Of Ancients *Reward: 25460z *Fee: 4276z *Time limit: 50mins *Sub quest: Break T.Kirin's horn *Location: Fallen Woods *Client: Wyverian Waysayer *Description: Hear well kindred hunter. A corrupted Kirin has emerged from its imprisonment, bringing down the woods around it. The legend must be put to rest let the Everwood become stone. Theme Trivia *'''Tenebroshi is Latin for dark. *Some of the attacks and abilities of Tenebroshi were changed after viewing the rather forgotten Plague Kirin to avoid allegations of copying. *It is weak to its subspecies elements, implementing it is allergic to its original elements. *It is the only new Elder Dragon in Tri Frenzy not to have been affected in any way by Dasamios Appearances in other fan games *Tenebroshi Kirin (MHOG) =Reappearance in Calamitous= *It appears in the Vivid Rainforest, always beginning in area 7's poison pool. New intro Black Doomful Horn: Vivid Rainforest: Area 7 The area is covered in a purple fog, with red specks scattered across it, mostly surrounding a black Kirin in the poison pool. It lies motionless in it, looking almost dead. The hunter enters the scene to find the Kirin, and moves closer to inspect it, but as he/she does its eyes flash open and yells and knocks the hunter away with a wave of dragon and poison. The Kirin emerges from the pool, inhaling the mist and the draconic energy streaming around it into a purple mane and a crimson horn. Just as it glows, a wave of dragon thunder sweeps across the area as a final warning to the hunter, but all know that there's no fleeing from such a task... Credits *'Rathalosaurus': Created the main current render. *'Ukanlos Subspecies': Made the original render of Tenebroshi Kirin. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Chaoarren